Nuclear Charge
Introduction The Nuclear Charge is a trap wielded by General Rodall Juhziz. It is an explosives-filled camo net that can set off nuclear explosions. Overview The Nuclear Charge at first glance looks like an innocent tent used for campings and carnivals. But in fact, it is a nuclear-based explosive booby trap that consists of four supporting metal pillars and a giant net as a roof. The tent houses 7 barrels containing approximately 100 kilotons of highly enriched uranium in total just like the Efreet. To lure any enemy to the nuclear death trap, a Worker will be sent to build this structure in strategic points such as chokepoints and neutral tech buildings. Since the structure is simple to build (setting up the tent and arrange barrels of HEU), it is possible to finish its construction before any enemy enters the "lure zone". As the enemy gets into its range, the hidden radar emitter inside it will notify the enemy's presence. Then the commander can use a radio controller to set the booby trap when the time is right. This trap will then generate a medium nuclear explosion and leave a radiation field behind for area denial. It can be stealthed by covering it with camo netting to conceal itself for nasty surprises. The Nuclear Charge is the sole defensive structure that can detonate itself to cause collateral damage to nearby units. However, some tricks are required to exploit its full potential: * AI opponent: It is advised to put it in the range out of your base's defensive structures' firing range. You can then choose whether you want to let it stealthed or not: if you decide to let it stealthed, you can then lure a giant wave of enemy units into its range and then set of off when the time is right; if you decide to let it visible, you can leave it as an "AI crippling mechanics": any incoming AI units will shoot at the trap and cause it to explode. * Human opponent: since the human brain can avoid destroying it foolishly, the #2 AI tactic will not be of any use. Instead, use the #1 tactic or just simply place it near neutral tech buildings you have captured. It will then act as a "mutually assured threat": the bomb will eventually set off upon the player's command if the opponent tries to capture it. However, this defensive structure is quite expensive. Also, the structure will explode the same way it was set off when destroyed unlike its mobile counterpart. So do not place it near or in your base. As shown in the opening cutscene of General Juhziz's challenge, a poorly placed Nuclear Charge will end up destroying your base. Upgrades Camo Netting: Enables the structure's stealth ability. (available by default) Assessment Pros: * The GLA's most powerful booby trap. * Leaves a radiation field after explosion. * Unlimited build amount, can be used as booby traps in various places. Cons: * Causes massive friendly fire if positioned wrongly. * Still explodes like when it is set to detonated, can cause trouble. * Some tactics are required to exploit its full potential. * Expensive for a booby trap (1,400$). * Blast radius is shorter than high-end artillery units. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Structures Category:Traps